


Alternative ending for chapter 6: What if Dean wasn’t so nervous?

by FPwoper



Series: Martyr of the Free World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, alternative ending, basically a what-if-they-kissed-before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. It's an alternative ending for chapter 6: What if Dean wasn’t so nervous? (aka What if I let those two assholes kiss when they wanted to)





	

Dean had felt off all day. He had easily managed to free the four people they were meant to free, but something in him was still apprehensive somehow. Maybe he should call it a day and just tell his stupid gut feeling that it was completely wrong because there were not weird things around to use its gut feeling on. He didn’t even get what it was trying to tell him, really. He just wanted it to stop.

 

So when he helped Castiel off his horse – well, Castiel managed to fall off Impala all on his own, and he didn’t need any help with that – he just had to wait for Sam. And waiting they did. He tried to make small talk with Castiel, but it didn’t really work out. Maybe Castiel was more of a Sam person than a Dean person in terms of who they could easily talk to. Dean didn’t know, really. He actually _wanted_ to get along with Castiel, because he admired the man. It was interesting to see what he had done in life, and how quickly he had fallen – but still, his legacy was already enormous, and no one could deny that Castiel had been dragged down by someone who was clearly less than him. Dean didn’t want to feel sorry for Castiel, but he did, and that’s why he wanted Sam to look into Castiel’s case in the first place.

 

After a quick discussion with Sam and the ex-prisoners on where they stood, Dean went to the tent to make a simple meal that would tide them over until the morning. Stew was the best and the easiest to reheat, and that’s what he did.

 

After serving the food, Dean sat down next to Castiel. Castiel fascinated him, and he was determined to get to know as much as possible about the man. Not about what had happened, because that was public information nowadays (and Dean guessed that that topic wouldn’t go down well with the other man, either), but about his character. He did manage to upset Castiel with only a few words, though, and he felt bad about it. Dean, the current ruler of emotionless people, felt _bad_ about it. He tried to get over that, but even when they discussed Dean and Sam’s offer, and Dean tried to tell him how important it was to actually think about it, he got the distinct feeling that Castiel didn’t like him. And Dean had to go and actually show some of his anger, and he really, _really_ regretted that.

 

After dinner, two of the ex-prisoners, Michael and Uriel, left, and they were able to include Victor in the conversation. It wasn’t the most lively of discussions, as Dean already knew that Victor was going to leave, but still. It was nice to be able to talk stuff through. They went to bed soon after, though, and Dean and Sam retired to their own tent.

 

“What’s up with you, man?” Sam asked when they were finally in the privacy of their own tent. “Why did you treat Castiel so badly?”

 

“I… I don’t know,” Dean said. His mind was still reeling from the day, and he didn’t want to think about Castiel too much. “I think it was just post-jig jitters or something. I think I was just… I don’t even know. I really don’t know, Sam.”

 

Sam looked at him with pity in his eyes, and that was the point at which Dean turned away from him. “I’m going to sleep. I think I’ll need it now.”

 

“Of course, Dean,” Sam said. He sounded sceptical, but Dean let it slide for now. He heard Sam get into his own bed, and Dean knew that Sam had fallen asleep a few seconds later. Dean sighed. It was going to be a long night for him if his brain was going to keep him up like this.

 

***

 

The next morning, Dean woke way too early. He didn’t feel like he had gotten any sleep, and he felt horrible. He quietly dressed and went over to Impala. He’d missed riding her, but he also knew that Castiel had no riding skills whatsoever, and Impala would be the most patient horse with a new rider. He spent his time with her until the sun rose, and then he got up. He had heard Castiel get up at some point, but the man had apparently gone back to his tent.

Dean warmed up some more of the stew and quickly doled out portions. Sam was halfway through convincing Castiel to stay with them, and talking about Castiel’s insecurities. Dean didn’t feel welcome in the conversation, so he decided to join Victor and talk to the man a bit. Victor didn’t fit the bill for people they actively wanted to join their group, but he would have made a fine addition anyway, and Dean was quietly mourning the loss of one of the people who could actually become his best friend.

 

 “I think I want to leave, dude,” Victor said after finishing his food. Dean looked over to Castiel and Sam, and saw they were still talking without even looking at anything else except each other.

 

“That’s okay, Vic,” Dean answered. “I don’t think those two can say goodbye just yet, but if you want to go, you can leave. You know those were the rules, and we just want you to be happy, man.”

 

They talked for a while about the route Victor could take best, and then Victor took off, saluting Dean when he urged his horse into a trot. Dean waved back, and went over to Castiel and Sam.

 

“Hmm?” Dean said, poking his face in the conversation. “What are you guys talking about? Victor has left already, by the way. He was anxious to get on the road, so I let him go.”

 

Sam told him what Dean had already picked up, and when Castiel decided that he was going to stay with them – for now at least – Dean’s heart actually did some kind of happy dance in his chest. He realised that he _wanted_ Castiel to stay. The man was very intelligent, and clearly a dear friend to Sam. They could carry a conversation really well, and Dean didn’t want to take that from Sam. He also had some more personal reasons for wanting to keep Castiel around, such as how Castiel could stand his own ground, and how he didn’t take any bullshit. Castiel clearly had some issues, but those all seemed to stem from the whole debacle surrounding his imprisonment, so Dean didn’t want to touch that at all. The man was also very easy on the eyes. He might be on the thin side, but his dark bedhead and clear blue eyes were definitely something that Dean liked in the man. He thought he could see Castiel fighting, actually. Castiel would be the kind of person who put on just the right amount of muscle and wouldn’t be buff but instead more lean. Castiel would make such an attractive- _Stop, brain_ , Dean thought. _Please stop, I can’t have this today. He’s a monk for God’s sake. I shouldn’t even be thinking this at all, oh god._

 

They managed to pack up pretty quickly with Castiel on board, and when they finally all got on their horses (Castiel with some additional help from Dean who _definitely didn’t put any hands on Castiel’s_ very fine _ass_ ), they started on their way to the camp. It was a day’s ride, about, and they managed to put on quite some speed between the three of them (even though Dean was still holding on to Impala’s reins for Castiel because the man could _not_ be trusted on horseback). Most of the journey was spent being quiet, and in Dean’s case, checking out Castiel’s profile. The muscles in his back were already lean, and Dean would bet actual money he didn’t have on Castiel developing muscles in his thighs soon. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about that now that he was there…

 

When they arrived back at the camp, Dean went to take care of the horses and to set up a new tent in one of the quieter corners for Castiel, thinking he might actually enjoy that more than being closer to the centre and being in the middle of attention at all times.

 

When Sam came over to find him, Dean knew it was time to stop hanging about and face the music – or Rufus, in this case. The bureaucratic talk, which was basically a spoken report, went through quite quickly and after, Dean went to find Castiel. Castiel was talking to Charlie, one of Dean’s best friends, and Dean immediately started smiling. Charlie being one of Castiel’s friends would definitely bode well for him. They bantered back and forth for a while and then Dean offered to show Castiel his tent. It was awkward but Dean could live with that.

 

“I set up a tent for you in a quieter part of the camp. I know you enjoy books and reading, and I guessed that you would like to have some peace for your prayers, so this is probably the best side.”

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said. “That’s very considerate, and you are right. I need to focus on the prayers, and the quiet will definitely help with that.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” Dean said, looking at his feet. “If you need anything, I will be near the campfire. My tent is two tents down from yours. Feel free to come in after knocking.”

 

Castiel smiled. “Thank you. I can’t guarantee that I will actually be okay with just barging in, but thanks again. It means a lot to me.”

 

Dean lifted his head to look at Castiel and smiled back. “Still, no problem.” He then seemed to remember something. “Oh, and don’t feel awkward or embarrassed if you fall asleep and wake up tomorrow, okay? We won’t judge if you aren’t at the campfires tonight. You’ve had so much happen, and I can imagine that you’re dead on your feet right now. And tomorrow there will be a new day, and whenever you feel like it, you can go get food. The cooks are up at the crack of dawn so there’s food as soon as the sun starts to rise, basically.”

 

He took a deep breath. He needed to own up to this now, or he’d never do it. He slowly leaned forward into Castiel’s space, and pressed a small kiss on Castiel’s lips. They barely made any contact, but Castiel gasped nonetheless, and made an abortive move with his hand.

Dean took pity on him and took Castiel’s hand. “Goodnight, Castiel.”

 

Castiel was still speechless. “Dean…”

 

Dean let go of Castiel’s hand, sensing rejection, but Castiel quickly grabbed Dean’s hand again, and then pulled him in. “Dean,” he said once more, and then went in for another kiss. Castiel was clearly inexperienced, but Dean was glad to be able teach him. The kiss was soft and tender, and Dean didn’t want to introduce anything else tonight. When they broke the kiss, Castiel looked at him again, and the same soft and tender feeling that was in the kiss also showed in his eyes. Dean was very sure that it also showed on his own face.

 

“Do we need to talk about this now?” Castiel whispered.

 

Dean shook his head. “Maybe we should do that tomorrow. I don’t think I feel up to it now, and I think you need to sleep on it. Shall we meet tomorrow morning at my tent? Whenever you feel up to it. I’ll be there all day anyway.”

 

Castiel nodded. “That would be good. Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Castiel.” With that, Dean dropped a quick kiss on Castiel’s knuckles, and then let go of his hand. It might be very soon, and it might not be reciprocated, but Dean was very much in love.

 


End file.
